


Black Butler/Soul Eater fan fiction

by Ha_li16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_li16/pseuds/Ha_li16
Summary: This is just a fun little story I wrote combining the worlds of Soul Eater and Black Butler. Felicity Pond is a weapon Meister that was fighting a witch that sent her back in time to the 1800’s...





	1. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes across a mansion looking for help.

It was raining like the world was ending, which in all fairness, was a pretty accurate description of my life at the moment. I was bruised, bloody, sweaty, starving, parched, and exhausted. Honestly though, I didn't mind any of that. What really got under my skin was the fact that I was lost, and appeared to be running around in circles. How pathetic.

My sense of direction wasn't so much lacking, as it was nonexistent. I was about to give up running away from my pursuers and just hide somewhere out of sight, but to my relief, I noticed a faint light from a building off in the distance.<

Given that was my best chance of escape for the moment, I started to head that way. "You can't escape us FREAK!", a man in the distance shouted. 'Honestly' , I thought, 'Why can't they just leave me alone, stupid obsessive morons'.

I was soon approaching what appeared to be a mansion, when out of nowhere, one of my pursuers dove towards the ground and gripped his hand onto my ankle. A small shriek escaped my lips, as I frantically began to kick my attacker. "Hold still girl!", the fat, brown haired man shouted violently. I managed to land a hard blow to his face with my bare foot, feeling his nose crunch beneath my heel.

This made the him shout in pain and release my ankle. I quickly took this opportunity to sprint out of his reach towards the mansion.

As I approached the front steps, I heard a gun shot, and almost immediately felt a spasm of pain shoot up my leg. "Dammit!", I shouted in pain. Well, I wasn't about to give up now, screw them and their guns. I gasped in agony as I struggled back onto my feet, and with a last burst of energy, lunged for the door.

I banged my fist on the door, silently willing it to open. A few moments later, a tall man in a suit appeared in the doorway. He had piercing red eyes, black hair, and an annoyed expression.

“Excuse me", I gasped, "sorry for the late hour, but might I come in?" The man in black sighed, then looked behind me and noticed the group of men nearly at the door as well. "Hey! Turn her over right now butler!", the fat man in front yelled.

The butler narrowed his eyes and glared at them. He managed to plaster a fake smile on his face, and said quite coldly, "I'm afraid this lady will be taking stay at the mansion tonight. Perhaps if you appeared less malicious and more gentlemanly, I would allow otherwise."

I looked up at my handsome savior, graciously thanking him with my eyes. "What the hell!?", the apparent leader exclaimed, disbelief making his eyes bulge out, "no way is that gonna happen, turn that freak over now!" The butler once again smiled falsely, and in the blink of an eye, all of the five men were on the ground wailing in agony.

Their arms and legs were twisted grotesquely, their eyes wide with fear and disbelief. My eyes widened in shock, and at the same moment my injured leg gave out under me, making me grit my teeth to keep a scream in. "Oh my, you appear to be in quite a bit of pain," the butler commented with that smile still plastered to his frozen face.

“It's not so bad", I managed to whisper in pain. "Thank you for helping me sir, though I'm not quite sure how you did it", I said uneasily with a sweat drop on my face. He looked down at me, his eyes seeming to take on a humorous look. "I am simply one HELL of a butler", he replied. He made a slight chuckle, as if sharing some sort of inside joke with himself.

He then moved to lift up the injured girl bridal style, and progressed inside the doorway. "Wait!" I exclaimed, "What about the men? And I can walk myself!" annoyance in my voice. The five men were currently struggling to get away from the butler with the red eyes and immense strength.

They were all sobbing and calling for their mothers. "I dare say they won't return here anytime soon", the butler inquired, "so no need to worry right now miss, and as for the walking bit, have you seen yourself lately?" I grimaced, the butler making me realize just how much pain I was in. "How annoying", I sighed, "I really should stop getting myself hurt like this". The butler raised a perfect eyebrow, but simply shrugged and continued on inside.

My vision was starting to blur, as the pain and exhaustion and everything else started effecting me. 'Thank goodness for adrenaline', I thought, knowing that without it, I would have passed out a long time ago. I winced slightly as the butler shifted me to go through the long hallway. 'This place is humongous! I'll have to appreciate it more when I'm more alert', I voiced in my head warily.

The butler noticed my eyelids beginning to droop. "You are welcome to rest and heal for tonight, but then I'll have to ask my master in the morning how long you may stay". I nodded sleepily to what he said, "Thank you..." I managed to mumble before welcoming the darkness and falling unconscious.

-Sebastian's POV-

I was doing my normal inspection around the mansion, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow, when this loud, obnoxious knocking sounded at the door. I sighed, "Why can't there ever be peace around here...", I said to no one in particular. I made my way to the front door swiftly, making sure the noise stopped before it woke the young master. I quickly opened the door, quite annoyed at whoever it was. What I saw was quite interesting.

It was a human girl, panting, bleeding, and being chased by five other obnoxious humans. "Excuse me", the girl gasped, "sorry for the late hour, but might I come in?". I sighed, realizing that it would probably not be gentlmanly of me to just close the door in her face. The fat man running in front of the group yelled at me to turn her over, quite rudely.

So when I politely smiled and said she would be staying at the manor tonight, it didn't surprise me that the human overreacted and yelled at me again. 'These men are being quite disruptive and rude, I better stop this commotion before the young master is disturbed', I thought to myself.

Quickly twisting all of the humans limbs, I turned my attention back to the injured lady, who had just collapsed onto the porch, panting in pain. "Oh my, you appear to be in quite a bit of pain," I pointed out to her with a fake smile plastered on my face. "It's not so bad", she managed to whisper.

"Thank you for helping me sir, though I'm not quite sure how you did it", with a sweat drop of uneasiness forming on the side of her face. I found her pain amusing, as I did with most humans, but something about her made me feel slightly sympathetic. 'Hmm, how strange', I pondered silently. "I am simply one HELL of a butler", I told her with a chuckle, enjoying my bad joke.

I scooped her up in my arms and began to carry her inside. She suddenly exclaimed, worrying about the men bothering us further, and also voiced her annoyance of being picked up and said she could walk herself.

I gazed down at her, taking in her sharp ice blue eyes and short, fluffy white hair. "I dare say they won't return here anytime soon, so no need to worry right now miss", I assured her, "and as for the walking bit, have you seen yourself lately?" She grimaced, as if just realizing how much pain she was in.

“How annoying", she sighed, "I really should stop getting myself hurt like this". I raised an eyebrow at that, and watched her gaze around the mansion curiously, up until her eyelids started to droop as exhaustion began taking her over.

"You are welcome to rest and heal for tonight, but then I'll have to ask my master in the morning how long you may stay", I told her matter of factly. She nodded sleepily and mumbled her thanks before finally passing out in my arms.

'Oh my', I thought, 'I really should stop being so kind to this human, or she might get used to it.' It was then that I noticed how strange her clothing was. She was wearing a boys white shirt and black mini-shorts , 'Why is she not wearing womens clothing?' I wondered.

I began to admire her physical features without thinking about it. I noticed how her long, thick eyelashes complimented her rather large eyes. Her white, fluffy hair fell slightly over her face, though it was slightly dirty from her adventure tonight.

Her body itself was very slender and lean, and she had well toned muscle. My gaze finally fell on her lips, which were perfectly full and pink, looking very soft and warm. I shook my head, snapping out of my sudden train of thought.

"How odd, I've never shown such interest in a random human before, I must be going soft", the butler said to himself, chuckling slightly. I gently carried her to a spare bedroom within the large mansion and started to tend to her wounds. As I removed her strange clothing to assess the full extent of her wounds, I tried to avert my gaze politely.

However, her body had numerous scars, in addition to all her new injuries, catching the demons attention. "Hmm, how peculiar for a lady to have so much scarring", Sebastian said thoughtfully with his index finger on his bottom lip. He then quickly cleaned all the severe scratches and the bullet wound, wrapping her thigh in a tight bandage, trying to not linger too much on her soft, tan skin.

After washing off any remaining dirt, the butler placed the girl in a simple night gown and tucked her into the guest bed.

The demon stayed a moment longer, gazing at her peaceful, now clean, sleeping face. "Honestly", I sighed, "Why in the hell do I care so much about her comfort? I'm not supposed to have feelings, especially not for a normal human girl..." The girl shifted in her sleep, rolling onto her side gingerly and snuggling into a pillow.

I felt my demon aura begin to stretch from my body as I started to hunger for her strangely potent soul. "Ah, I suppose I should probably leave now, so she'll still be alive by morning", I muttered to myself. I then exited her bedroom, sparing one last glance at this strange guest with my now glowing, red eyes.


	2. Strange Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up in a strange place.

I woke up to gentle sunlight hitting my closed eyelids. I stirred, wincing at the pain all over my body. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing the sunlight filtering through curtains from a nearby window. 

Trying to ignore my oncoming headache, I was surprised to find myself in a very comfortable bed, cuddling with a feather pillow. 'Strange, how in the world did I get here?' I thought, my weariness giving way to alertness.

I sat myself up, gasping lightly when pain shot up my right thigh. That's when the events of last night suddenly rushed through my mind. "Oh!", I exclaimed in realization, "the butler with the red eyes must have brought me here..." Just at that moment, the man in black himself knocked on the door and let himself in. "Good morning miss, once you are dressed and ready, my master requests your presence in the dining area", the butler said with a polite expression.

I rubbed the last of the sleep from my eyes and yawned. Unbeknownst to the girl, Sebastian found this gesture to be very unlady like, though quite adorable. "Yes of course, I will be out in a moment, where did you put my clothing?" '....Wait a second, does that mean the handsome butler undressed me? How embarrassing...' A blush slowly crept on my face as I realized this, and quickly avoided the butlers' gaze when he answered. "Ah yes, about that, your attire was slightly innapropriate to be wearing about here, so I've picked out a dress instead which our maid Mey-rin will assist putting on you", he said with a slight smirk after seeing my embarrassed shade of pink.

"Ah right, I forget that this century prefers women in dresses...", I muttered with an amused, mocking smile on my lips.

"What was that miss?" The red eyed man said with a puzzled look on his face, his head cocked to one side. "Oh nothing!", I waved my arms up and down frantically, trying to avoid any other questions. "Who is this Mey-rin?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He eyed me with suspicion, but pointed out Mey-rin by the door to me with a nod of his head. 

"Over here, yes I am me lady!", a red haired maid with glasses shouted from the doorway. I flinched slightly at her sudden exclamation, which did not help my headache, but I managed a polite smile towards her. "Nice to meet you Mey-Rin", I said with a slight nod. "My lady you are GORGEOUS yes you are! You will look lovely in this dress!", the maid exclaimed with a joyous smile stretching across her face.

I rubbed the back of my head, managing a sheepish smile towards the optimistically nice lady. "Well thank you, I assume wearing the dress is a requirement?", I asked with no hope at changing their minds. "Yes my lady, it is. Are you worried that your appearance won't be pleasing in a dress?", the butler asked with a teasing smirk.

The girl looked worried, but it wasn't about how she would look in a dress. "It's just that, well, I'm kinda worried about this whole corset thing...." I mumbled low enough for only me to hear, or so I thought. What the girl didn't know, was that there was a certain demon in the room with excellent hearing capabilities.

The butler widened his eyes in surprise. "My lady, have you never worn a corset before?", he asked curiously with disbelief in his eyes. The one with fluffy white hair started going "heh-heh-heh", with a sweat drop on her head as she grinned shyly. The butler was by now very intrigued by who this woman was, and curious as to where she came from.

"Well then, Mey-rin", the butler directed towards the maid, "do help this lady with anything she needs, and properly dress her so that she may join the young master for breakfast." The red head, who looked flustered upon hearing the butler talk to her directly, answered with a stuttered "Wh-why yes sir, I will!" 

The red eyed one put on a fake smile and exited the bedroom to give the ladies some privacy, and to tell his master that I would be down momentarily.

I heaved a sigh. 'What in the world will I tell this master guy when he asks who I am and where I came from? Or rather WHEN I came from....' Pushing that thought aside for now, I looked at Mey-rin, who was now holding up a lovely blue dress for me to see.

It was a midnight blue dress with a black bow tied around the waist and was strapless, and I hoped that my chest would be big enough to keep the dress from slipping off me. It came with a black shawl of course, since showing shoulder in this age was considered indecent.

"Now then!", Mey-Rin began, "let's start getting this corset on you!" I tried not to groan out loud, and managed to suck up the pain from my lungs being constricted against my spine.

"Honestly, how did women use to do this all the time!" I gasped. "Used to, miss? Mey-rin asked with a confused look on her face. "Nevermind..." I mumbled, cursing myself mentally for slipping up.

After that agony, the maid slipped the dress onto me and gasped in delight. "Why miss that looks beautiful, yes it does!", she shouted in her raspy voice. I smiled sheepishly at that, feeling my face heat up at the compliment.

She then began to brush out my short white hair, causing it to be even fluffier than usual. After smoothing out the fluffiness, the red-head put a blue flower behind my right ear, holding some hair away from my face.

I smiled at my reflection in the full-sized mirror in the room, trying to remember the last time I was this clean and in a dress. A pair of black flats also came with the dress, since they realized that I was barefoot. 'The damned witch made me lose my amazing sneakers...', I thought grudgingly. "N-now then!", Mey-rin said happily, "Let's get your lovely self to the dining room to meet the young master, yes!" I smiled nervously and nodded, limping my way with her down the hall.

I cringed at just how much it hurt to walk, realizing that pain relieving drugs were probably nonexistent in this era. 'Ah well', I thought, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?', trying to stay positive.

As we made our way down the hall, I began to admire everything about the mansion. Everything from the elegant stair cases to the long, winding hallways caught my interest.

As we desended down the main staircase to the dining hall, I noticed a large portrait of a man with black hair, and a beautiful blonde woman by his side. I assumed they were the owners of this mansion that I would soon be talking to. The man was most likely the master, though he didn't look very young to me, 'So why do they call him the young master?', I thought.

Mey-rin noticed my gaze at the portrait. "Those are the parents of the young master yes they are. They died in this mansion when it burned down a few years ago, yes they did", she said with a sad expression.

My eyes widened at the sad story, which eerily reminded me of my own past, and I once again began to wonder who this 'young master' was. "Was the mansion rebuilt just recently then?", I asked with curiosity in my voice. Mey-rin was about to reply when the voice of a young boy interrupted. "I don't really see how any of that is your business".


	3. Meeting the Young Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Ciel

“I don't really see how any of that is your business". I looked over in surprise at a boy with straight black hair and navy blue eyes, or I guess I should say eye, since his right one was covered with an eyepatch. He had an annoyed expression, and was sitting at the dining table eating what appeared to be a piece of salmon with salad and a scone for breakfast. 'What a strange breakfast', I thought, 'maybe cereal hasn't been invented yet?' I shook the thought from my head and introduced myself.

"Hello, I assume you're the young master? My name is Felicity Pond, thank you for letting me sta-" "Why are you standing there? Take a seat, it's hurting my neck to look up at you.", the young master cut her off with a bored, monotone voice.

Felicity pursed her lips at his rudeness, but sat down like he asked. "Good, now why don't you tell me why you were running away from a group of men and decided to invade my mansion", the young boy continued. I looked up at him to answer, when I noticed the butler at his side looking at me.

He seemed to be amused by my situation, so I sent a quick glare at him, which made him chuckle, before answering the eye-patched kid. "It's a bit of a long story, I'd hate to waste your time", I answered curtly, still annoyed by his attitude.

"Sebastian", the young master sighed. The butler put on a fake smile. "I suggest you answer my young master, after all, I could have just refused to allow you into his mansion, and let those men take you", the red eyed man named Sebastian said with a sweetly menacing tone.

I looked down and closed my eyes, heaving a loud sigh, getting ready for the ridicule and name calling soon to come.

"I can tell you the truth, which you are highly unlikely to believe, and will most likely make you think that I'm mad. Or, I could tell you a much more realistic, believable lie and you can send me on my way. Whichever you prefer." I began, hoping the boy would rather hear the lie I've come up with.

The young master smirked, looking down with his eye closed, his hands now folded on the table. "Amuse me. Tell me both, and I'll decide whether or not you're mad", he said with amusement in his voice.

I sighed at his reply, but decided to not get on his bad side and do what he said for now. "Alright then", I started, "I'm a poor, starving orphan who stole food from that fat man's restaurant. I was caught, so he and his loons beat me up and chased me here, where I asked for refuge." I looked up and smirked, pleased with my short, believable lie.

'However, the orphan and starving part was very true, I haven't eaten in a couple of days now. I wonder if they'd give me food before I left...', I thought sadly.

"Well now, that wasn't a very interesting tale", the butler Sebastian said with disappointment in his strangely, alluring voice. "Yes I agree, I'd be much more interested in the actual story", the young master said, looking up at me with an amused smirk. "You asked for it....", I muttered.

I inhaled a deep breath, then spoke as fast as I could, "I'm a meister from Lord Death's academy for Weapons and Meisters, and I was fighting a witch who struck me with magic and said she sent me back to the late 1800's. I didn't believe her, up until I saw the way people dressed and horse-drawn carriages... I'm stuck here, and I have no idea how to get back to where I belong. I appeared in the middle of a drug exchange between those men when I was teleported through time, and they freaked out and started chasing me. I would have just fought them, but I was already pretty banged up from my witch encounter. I ran until I saw your mansion and asked to come in."

I looked up after I finished my story, determined to convince them of the truth one way or another. "I really don't mind if you call me crazy, or insane, just don't call me a liar. It's the truth."

 

-Sebastian's POV-

After I served the young master his lightly poached salmon with a mint salad and a scone to the side this morning for breakfast, I made my way to the guest room where the girl was sleeping. I was taken aback when I walked into her room. She looked adorable, all snuggled against a pillow with her bare leg thrown to the side.

Her face looked so peaceful while she slept, I really had no desire to wake her. However, light started streaming into the room and she began to awaken. I quickly exited her room before she noticed me, and waited a few moments before I knocked on her door to come in. Again.

"Good morning miss, once you are dressed and ready, my master requests your presence in the dining area", I said politely, wanting to show her true Phantomhive hospitality.

My eyes widened slightly when she let out a humongous, most un-lady like yawn, and proceeded to rub her eyes in circles. I had to refrain from smiling and chuckling, for she was quite adorable, and slightly reminded me of a kitten awakening from a nap. 'Ah, beautiful kittens....'

Her soft voice stopped me from fantasizing about cats too long, "Yes of course, I will be out in a moment, where did you put my clothing?" I noticed a faint blush tainting her cheeks as her eyes widened, most likely upon realizing that I undressed her last night.

I smirked at her, explaining how her odd clothing was too innapropriate to wear around the mansion, and that Mey-rin would be assisting her with her dress.

She then mumbled something about women wearing dresses in this century, as if she didn't belong in this century herself. "What was that miss?" I asked her with confusion that I'm sure was evident on my face. 'Hmm, who exactly IS this woman?', I pondered silently.

"Oh, nothing!", she exclaimed as she frantically waved her arms up and down. 'What an odd girl, I'll have to keep an eye on her....', I thought while eyeing her with suspicion. Upon her asking who Mey-rin was, I pointed out the frazzled maid. "Over here, yes I am me lady!", Mey-rin shouted.

The white haired girl and I both flinched upon hearing her sudden exclamation. She nodded politely towards the maid, who started shouting about how lovely the strange girl was.

The girl smiled sheepishly at the maid as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Well thank you miss. I assume wearing the dress is a requirement?", she asked hesitantly. I smirked at this, "Yes my lady, it is. Are you worried that your appearance won't be pleasing in a dress?", I said teasingly.

I began picturing this strange but beautiful girl in a dress, and instantly regretted it, because I almost started blushing. 'It's really starting to get annoying how much I'm intrigued by her', I thought distractedly. My thoughts were interrupted by her now anxious voice, "It's just that, well, I'm kinda worried about this whole corset thing...."

She mumbled this lowly, probably assuming that Mey-rin and I wouldn't be able to hear her. I stared at her with wide eyes. "My lady, have you never worn a corset before?" She started laughing uneasily as a sweat drop formed on the side of her head. 'How strange...' I speculated, quite intrigued with this girl and ready to find out who she really is. I recalled that the young master was still waiting for her prescence in the dining room. 

I asked Mey-rin to please help the lady into the dress I picked out for her, then made my way out of the bedroom and back to the dining hall. My mind began to slip back to thinking of the girl. Her kind yet strong ice blue eyes, and the way her white hair looked so soft as it daintily covered parts of her face...

The young master spoke, snapping me back to reality. "Is our visitor awake?", he asked me expectantly, "I am quite tired of waiting for her." I fake smiled at the young master and his impatience. "Yes she is, Mey-rin is getting her ready as we speak.", I responded matter-of-factly, smile still in place.

"Very well, I am quite ready to get her out of here. You know how much I dislike unexpected guests", my young master said with a warning look in his eye.

I simply bowed my head to him with a hand on my chest, trying to not dwell on my disappointment of the girls likely departure. I went over to my masters' side as we silently awaited the arrival of the girl. 

After a few minutes, my eyes caught on something blue descending the main staircase. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes took in how beautiful she was.

Her hair was neatly combed down with a blue flower behind her ear. The midnight blue dress I picked out was a splendid decision on my part; it complimented her sharp, ice blue eyes perfectly.

The black shawl to go with the dress left her slender neck and sharp collar bone exposed. I tried to not linger my eyes too long there, though I can't deny my want to place my lips on her neck. The dress showed her curves nicely, and also brought out her smooth, tan skin. I realized that I was staring, so I made an effort to stop. 'Hmm, her limp however isn't very noticeable, I'm surpised she's able to walk at all really. She's a strong one', I thought to myself.

It was then that I picked up on Mey-rin describing to the lady how young masters' parents perished in the fire that burned down this mansion originally. 'Oh my, master won't like our guest knowing that information...' My thoughts were interrupted by a question from the lady. "Was the mansion rebuilt just recently then?", she asked curiously.

That's when my master spoke up in clear annoyance. "I don't really see how any of that is your business", the young master said flatly. The girl looked over in surpise, wondering who it was that had spoken.

She began to introduce herself, and I finally discovered that her name was Felicity. I wasn't surprised when master interrupted her rudely and told her to sit down. She pursed her lips at that, but decided to comply.

The young master started to speak. "Good, now why don't you tell me why you were running away from a group of men and decided to invade my mansion". I was amused with her evident annoyance, and when she looked up to answer the question directed towards her, she met my gaze.

My amused expression was still in place, so she sent an icy blue glare in my direction, making a slight chuckle escape my lips. 'I always enjoy the tough ones', I thought humorously.

"It's a bit of a long story, I'd hate to waste your time", the girl answered the master curtly, obviously annoyed by his bratiness. "Sebastian", my young master orders lazily. 'Oh, it appears master is too lazy today to be the menacing one, so be it', I thought.

"I suggest you answer my young master, after all, I could have just refused to allow you into his mansion, and let those men take you", I said with a intimidating smile.

She heaved a heavy sigh, obviously not wanting to explain herself, but began to talk. She said how the truth was much harder to believe than any lie, and asked which one we wanted to hear.

I smiled internally at this, realizing that she was too honest to just deliver a lie, but also ready with one. Young master just smirked, and being the child he is, said to amuse him with both. She sighed in annoyance, but began with a simple lie, saying that she stole from the men and they chased her here.

"Well now, that wasn't a very interesting tale", I commented teasingly. The young master agreed, making the girl mutter, "You asked for it...", as she was preparing to say the truth with a deep breath.

"I'm a meister from Lord Death's academy for Weapons and Meisters, and I was fighting a witch who struck me with light and said she sent me back to the late 1800's. I didn't believe her, up until I saw the way people dressed, and all the horse-drawn carriages... I'm stuck here, and I have no idea how to get back to where I belong. I appeared in the middle of a drug exchange between those men when I was teleported through time, and they freaked out and started chasing me.

“I would have just fought them, but I was already pretty banged up from my witch encounter. I ran until I saw your mansion and asked to come in", she finished with a determined, honest look in her sharp eyes.

My eyes widened as I took in all that information. I looked down at the young master, noticing how his eyes were also wide, though the disbelief wasn't very prominent in his gaze, since he most likely believed in the sincerity of her words like I did.

I was about to comment on her strange story, when all of a sudden a certain blonde chef shouted from behind the kitchen doorway. "NO WAY, SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE!?!", Bardroy exclaimed in shock.

"Oh m-my that is quite a tale y-yes that is!", Mey-Rin shouted in wonder.

"Ha-ha! Hey if I can have super human strength, I guess anything is possible!", the gardener Finny declared with glee.

Felicity looked shocked at the revealed eavesdropping, and quickly started to blush, from annoyance or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. I silently emerged into the kitchen where the rats were hiding, a scary smile on my face. "Oh my, eavesdropping were we?", I said deadly calm.

The three servants never got a chance to justify themselves. All they could say was, "AHHHHH", before I swiftly hit them on the heads, and picked them up from the kitchen floor and threw them outside.

"Now then", I said pleasantly, wiping my gloved hands together, "Where were we, before we were so RUDELY interrupted". 

The Young master sighed with his head leaning on his fist, "Honestly, what are we going to DO with those idiots...". The girl looked stunned for a moment, but then a small chuckle escaped her lips, until it became a full on laughing fit.

I found her laugh quite enjoyable, and even contagious, as I started to smile adoringly at her. Even my young master began to smile towards this odd human.


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel offers Felicity an offer she can’t refuse.

As I finished my story, I looked up at the butler and master, determined to make them see the truth, when all of a sudden, shouting filled the manor. "NO WAY, SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE!?!", a blonde man with a cigarette exclaimed in shock. "Oh m-my that is quite a tale y-yes that is!", the maid shouted in wonder. "Ha-ha! Hey if I can have super human strength, I guess anything is possible!", a cute, blonde boy declared with glee.

I started to blush madly, not liking it when people eavesdrop. Sebastian silently went over to the three misfits, when I heard loud screams. Just then, the butler proceeded to throw them outside rather forcefully.

I had a stunned look on my face as the red eyed butler walked in calmly. "Now then", wiping his gloved hands together, "where were we, before we were so RUDELY interrupted", he said pleasantly with a fake smile in place. Something about his forced, happy expression made me chuckle. Then I thought about those poor servants outside, causing bubbles of laughter to burst from my lips.

'I must be going delirious with hunger...", I thought, still giggling. I looked up and sighed happily, wiping tears from my eyes, and noticed the pair of guys straining against smiles of their own. The way the red eyed man was looking at me so adoringly made my heart skip a beat, making my face heat up.

"Anywayyy", I began, "Do you guys believe me? Any questions?" The blue eyed boy put back on a serious expression, most likely judging whether or not I was crazy. 'The hysterical laughing fit probably didn't help my case,' I mentally scolded myself.

"Might I ask what year you came from, my lady?", Sebastian asked curiously. 'Wait, is he just teasing me? Or does he actually believe me?...' "I'm supposed to be in the year 2018, so two centuries from now", I declared, a tinge of sadness in my voice.

Both the butler and the young master looked at me in shock. I remained silent, allowing them to swallow that rather large pill. I could almost see the gears in their heads turning, trying to make sense of what I was telling them.

The young master spoke first. "You mentioned being part of a weapon and meister academy, and that you were fighting a witch before you got here. What exactly does all that mean?" I pondered his question for a moment, glad that neither of them have called me insane yet. "Um, well, basically Lord Death made a school to train Meisters, who are the ones that wield weapons. 

Meisters work to make their weapons stronger by feeding them keshin eggs, typically after each battle." I paused at their confused looks. "Weapons are people that can turn themselves into weapons", I explained.

Their eyes widened at that, but the boy beckoned me to continue. "Our goal as students of the DWMA is to destroy any evil-doers, such as witches, and to destroy keshin souls. Those are created when someone consumes human souls for power, and their own soul becomes a keshin egg."

The butler stopped me with an amused look. "Your mission is to destroy those that consume human souls?", he asked after shooting the young master a smirk. "Yeah basically", I clarified, confused by the amused exchange between butler and master. "Sorry, please continue", the boy said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling indignified. "If you both are just going to mock me, then I'd like to take my leave now please", I declared in annoyance. Sebastian smiled, holding up his hands in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry miss, the master and I were just sharing an inside joke, please continue."

I looked between the two of them suspiciously. 'Hmm, this may confirm my first assumption about the odd pair, I need to know for sure though', I thought to myself. I sighed, preparing myself for hostility from the butler.

"If you're referring to the fact that you do not have a soul, and appear to have a strong hold on the boy's soul as well, then no need for covering up your, 'inside joke' ", I said, determined that my soul perception was correct. Sebastian then began to glare red daggers into my ice blue eyes, clearly not happy that I knew his secret.

The young master openly gaped. "H-how did you know that?", he asked appalled. I rolled my eyes at the question with the seemingly obvious answer. "How do you think Meisters are able to locate keshin souls? The ones with a strong sixth sense can use their soul perception to see and analyze the souls of others.”

”Your butler very clearly has no soul, yet your soul is strongly drawn to his being. I can only assume that he is a demon, and that you sold your soul to him in exchange for something else." I concluded my assumption, and judging from their shocked expressions, I knew that I had judged correctly.

We all stared silently at each other until it became uncomfortable. I cleared my throat. "Is it too much to ask for some food right now? I haven't eaten in days..", I said sheepishly with my eyes squinted shut. It took a moment for them to shake off their shock, but eventually the butler looked at me. "As in, a last meal before I take your life for knowing too much?", he asked sweetly. I gulped.

"I'll just have to convince you to keep me alive it seems. Can I have like, 10 sandwiches please?", I asked eagerly. The butler glared at me once more before giving in to my request. "Er, how about two sandwiches for now, my lady?", the butler replied. "Hmph. Yeah okay that works too, thank you Sebastian", I replied gratefully. He simply nodded in my direction, then went off to the kitchen to prepare my, 'last meal'.

It was quiet at the table for a minute while the young boy pondered everything I had said. The next words to come from Ciel’s mouth would change my life forever.

"You seem to be a very strong, capable woman. Strong enough to fight evil humans and witches for a day job. Come work for me as my bodyguard, and that way we won't have to kill you", he looked up with a mischievous smile. "That is, if you keep our secret. We will provide you with shelter, food, safety, AND keep your story a secret, if you can help keep me alive until I achieve my goal."

Sebastian had just walked in and heard what the master said, his eyes widening at the interesting offer. I gaped at him, not sure what to say. While I thought about his offer, I attacked the cucumber sandwiches put in front of me. The poor sandwiches were devoured in seconds.

The butler chuckled at my unlady-like manners, but seemed pleased that I enjoyed his food. "Well then?", the boy pressed impatiently. I continued to think. 'Seeing as how this will probably be my best offer, I should take it. But what does he mean, 'keep him alive until he completes his goal'? What kinda danger is this kid getting into?' I made up my mind.

"Alright, I am willing to be your bodyguard on one condition. Don't make me wear another dress or corset, EVER again" , I demanded defiantly. The young master and butler sweat dropped, wondering what was wrong with me. "My lady, there would be a riot throughout England if you were walking around in short shorts and a boys shirt", the butler pointed out.

I groaned internally, realizing he was probably right. "Besides, you look absolutely lovely in dresses", the butler said, looking at me with a suggestive smirk. I blushed at that. 'Honestly, this butler is annoyingly sexy...' I sighed. 

"Okay fine, I'll help protect you..., though it would be much easier to fight if I were wearing my normal clothes instead of a dress. The corset would make me pass out while fighting!" , I argued desperately.

The young master seemed to consider this. "Alright then. Just wear the dresses without the corset, I'll buy you some the next time we're in London. Although, you're probably flat chested enough to pull off the whole boy outfit facade", he smirked looking up at me. 

An annoyed tick mark appeared on my forehead as he said this, and I had to refrain from punching the brat. Though a low growl did escape my lips, making the butler snicker. "Alright", I sighed with my eyes cast down, "That's fair enough, I suppose."

“Good. Now that that's all settled, I need to prepare for a meeting", the young master said as he dismissed himself. The butler and young master began to walk away when a thought crossed my mind. "Oh! Duh!", I exclaimed out loud in excitement. The two looked back at my beaming expression with wary curiosity. I grinned at them, "Can I borrow one of your mirrors?"


	5. Lord Death in Ciel’s Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a heart attack when some weirdo pops up in his mirror.

“Can I borrow one of your mirrors? I'm going to try and call Lord death!", I said with hope in my voice. "What a dramatic name...", the young master mumbled, "and how do you plan on calling someone with a mirror?", he asked warily. I smiled and got up from my chair, ignoring the pain in my leg. "Let me show you!"

I limped to the nearest mirror I saw. I breathed on the mirror, making it fog, and wrote three numbers with my finger in the condensation. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door. 'If this doesn't work, then I might just have to accept the fact that I'm stuck here.' I thought back to the handsome butler, making my heart flutter obnoxiously. 'Well maybe it wouldn't be toooo bad staying with these guys....' Sebastian and the young master were finally staring at Felicity like she lost it, up until the mirror started ringing.

Felicity jumped up with glee upon seeing Lord Death's happy mask. "Waz-up, Waz-up! How ya doin, good to see ya!" I smiled up at the familiar face. I was about to speak when Ciel started shouting. "Wh-wha-what the hell! Why is there a weird man in a skull mask in my mirror?! Sebastian! I order you, kill this man!"

Sebastian, who was looking at the mirror like it grew four eyes, a donkey leg, and a fish tail, turned to Ciel with an amused expression. "It appears that this strange thing is trapped safely inside your mirror, young master", the butler said with closed eyes and a smile, clearly enjoying the sight of his master freaking out. "You know, you are quite adorable when you're terrified like this, you seem like just a tiny, vulnerable child", he finished with a chuckle.

That snapped the young Lord from his freak-out tantrum. "WHY YOU!", Ciel glared at the butler, probably imagining different ways to kill him.

"Any whooo", I turned back to Lord Death, who looked slightly miffed upon having his life threatened by a child and being called, 'strange thing'. "I've been sent back in time to the late 1800's by the witch I was fight-" Lord Death cut her off with a happy squeal. "Felicity! Are you wearing a dress? Here I was thinking you were all tomboyish!", he exclaimed in his goofy voice.

A large sweat drop formed on the side of my head. "Heh, Lord Death? I really need your hel-"

"Hey Spirit!" Death interrupted again, "Get over here, Felicity is wearing a dress!", he said while joyously bouncing up and down. The creepy red-haired man scrambled over, wanting to see me in a dress. His eyes literally turned into hearts as he started wriggling side to side. "Oh Felicity! My darling angel, you are GORGEOUS! BE MINE, MY LOVE!"

I sighed heavily, wondering what was wrong with that creep. I saw Sebastian frowning in the background, seemingly not pleased with all the attention my dress and I were receiving. This made my heart flutter with joy, which made me get annoyed, which reminded me of the red head staring at me.

Ciel just looked lost, before palming his head and mumbling, "Idiots..." He then addressed Sebastian. "Let's go, it doesn't appear that this will go anywhere for awhile. I've had enough strangeness for one day." Sebastian looked at his young master, realizing he was probably right. "Very well, young Lord. Shall we prepare you for that meeting with Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company?" 

"Yes", the young master replied, returning back to his bored voice, "is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" Sebastian smiled, amused that the young Lord remembered such trivial things. "Yes, I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide", Sebastian said with pride. "Very well. Felicity, once you're done here, come and find us to help prepare for this evenings' meeting", Ciel said in his signature, monotone voice.

I was still frantically trying to get the attention of Lord Death, who was currently being weird with Spirit, but I managed a nod of consent in their direction. My thoughts started wandering off as my hope of getting back home started to evaporate. 'Why me? Why did that damned witch send me here? And why are THESE idiots my only hope? The world must be laughing at me right now...'

I inhaled a deep breath and got ready with my scary voice. LISTEN UP YOU TWO! I'M STUCK IN THE 1800'S AND I'M KINDA AT A LOSS ON WHAT TO DO HERE... so will you help me out please?", I ended with a sweetly, menacing tone and a scary smile.

Lord Death and Spirit cringed from me as if I had Maka-chopped their brains. "Now now Meister Felicity, no need for that tone young lady", Death said hesitantly. Spirit was sobbing in a corner.

"Ye-yeah, why did you have to yell at m-me like that?", the creepy red head sniffled, snot running from his nose. I sighed at both of them, rolling my eyes. "Look, please just tell me what to do here. Is it possible for me to return to 2018?" The Death God finally seemed to consider her situation, putting his large, gloved hand to his face mask.

"Hmmm, perhaps the same witch that sent you back in time, can take you back to the present?", Death suggested. I cringed. 'Damn, why didn't I think of that! It's too late now...', I thought miserably. Last night, I had been so angry during my battle with her, I didn't give a second thought to slicing her in half with my death sythe. "I already took her soul" , I muttered rejectedly to Lord Death. "Hmmm........." he began. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Whelp, sorry kiddo. That would have been your ONLY hope at returning to the present, I suppose you'll just have to get used to 19th century life. I gotta go, seyah! Just call if you need anything!", Lord Death said with a big wave of his hand as he hung up the call.

I openly gaped at the now empty mirror. Trying to ignore the crushing pain of disappointment, I took in a very deep breath. After mentally punching and destroying a few things, I snapped myself out of it. "Whelp", I sighed, "This sucks... might as well go find the other two and help out."

 

-Sebastian's POV-

 

I sigh internally at how busy this day has been. First of all, I find out that the girl I'm interested in is from the future, then it turns out she kills things that consume human souls, (me), and then she summons this strange skull man and perverted guy into young masters' lovely mirror.

'Oh my, I'll have to clean that mirror thoroughly now. Right after I prepare a new meal for our Italian guest, since Bardroy torched the original dinner. Right after I make the yard presentable, since Finnian destroyed the garden with extreme weed killer. Right after I find a suitable replacement for our guest tea set, which Mey-rin shattered after knocking down the China cabinet.'

'After all, if I couldn't do this much for my young master, well, then what kind of butler would I be?' I looked down at my watch, noticing that I have two hours to make all of this happen. 

I turned my attention to the three mistakes, who were standing petrified as they wait for what I'll do to them. A plan began to form in my mind.

"Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet." They sighed in relief when there was no punishment. Yet. They stood at attention and saluted, shouting "Yes sir, Mr. Sebastian!"

Just then Felicity walked in looking miserable and disappointed, but she squared her shoulders and put on a smile. “Anything I can do to help?”

-Time Skip-

-Felicity’s POV-

By the end of the night, the Italian man we were hosting was scrambling down the road since his legs were broken and had been baking in an oven for awhile. 

I didn’t quite realize how violent a demon could be until tonight, but I wasn’t exactly scared of Sebastian, more like respectful of his power.

I was standing in my assigned room, looking out the window at the injured Italian man when I heard a knock on the door. 

“May I come in?”, the Demon butler asked politely.

I smiled at him, “This was quite the night, and I believe the young master has earned my respect. He’s not as young and gullible as he looks, he saw right through that man!”, I said ending with a chuckle. 

Sebastian smiled at me, but as quickly the smile had come, a frown took its place. “I take it by your earlier attitude that the strange mirror man can’t take you back to your time?”

I sighed, “No he can’t, I suppose I’m stuck here until I figure something else out...though, it’s actually kind of nice here”, I ended with a slight smile.

The Butler gave me a small smile in return, then he tipped his head goodnight and left my room. 

I limped over to my bed and got cozy under the covers, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, a sleepy smile on my face.


End file.
